This invention relates to a power nutrunner of the type having a rotation motor drivingly coupled to an output shaft via a power transmission which includes a torque limiting release clutch with overriding cam means and a spring biassed thrust sleeve acting on the cam means, and a shut-off valve operated by an axially extending activating rod and a radially displaceable latch means cooperating with a recess in the thrust sleeve. A nutrunner of this type is disclosed in for instance U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,145.